


Monroe

by TheTyger



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, monroe's door, this is basically a cracky character study, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyger/pseuds/TheTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe is fascinating. And fun to annoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monroe

Nick slammed the door to his RV and jogged up to the doorstep, smirking lightly as he knocked a little harder than necessary. He waited, studying the stained-glass wolf in the front door.

Huh.

The Blutbad opened up and rolled his eyes when he saw Nick, who was slightly relieved that Monroe wasn't holding a blood-covered hatchet or something equally... _strange._

"What's with the big bad wolf?" The detective asked, gesturing vaguely at the door.

Monroe seemed to be avoiding the question.

"Dude... Do you ever think I might get annoyed with you, showing up at every ungodly hour of the night, drinking all my beer, eating my food and using me as your own personal Grimm-o-pedia?"

Nick grinned cheekily. "Of course."


End file.
